


Nightie, Coat, Shoes

by cak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Femlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cak/pseuds/cak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in a sulk until Greg comes around, and then, there's not even time to make herself decent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightie, Coat, Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short thing that I found on my laptop, so I tidied it up a bit and thought I'd post it. 
> 
> Let me know if there's any mistakes I've missed :)
> 
> C x

Sherlock had been sulking all day. There were no cases. No leads on the cold cases. No experiments. Nothing. She stretched out on the sofa, her silk nightie hitching up slightly on her pale legs. John had put the TV on for her, but it was boring, something she’d announced several times. Each one louder than the last. John had thrown a cushion at her the last time she’d complained about the TV and told her that she was lucky that it was a cushion and not his cup of tea.

She was just about to give up and sulk to bed with a cigarette when they heard pounding footsteps on the stairs. John looked to Sherlock just as she looked to John with a feral smile. Her eyes quickly swung to the door, anticipating their guest.

Greg burst through the door, his eyes immediately going to Sherlock. “You have to come now.” He said, blinking a few times. “Get dressed. We have to leave. There’s a pattern in the Carter murders that we’ve just seen. A date pattern. There’ll be another one tonight. Hurry up.”

Sherlock got to her feet, the smile still on her face. “Oh, Lestrade.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “I’ll be two seconds.” Sherlock left the room, striding to her bedroom to get ‘ready’. A few moments later, she walked back out, her heels clipping on the floor, her coat in her hand. “Let’s go.” She said with a nod.

Greg and John both shook their heads. “Sherlock!” John exclaimed. “Put some bloody clothes on. There is no way that you can leave this flat in your nightie! It’s barely there as it is…”

She looked down at herself before looking to Greg, shrugging. “I haven’t got time to put clothes on. I don’t care. John! There’s a case!” She slipped her coat on, doing the buttons up. “See? No one will know. Now, can we go?”

Clearing his throat, Greg looked at John apologetically before opening the door for Sherlock who smiled as she left the room, the clicking of her shoes echoing as she walked down the stairs. 


End file.
